


[Podfic] Time is the Enemy, Time is the Guide

by akikotree



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: "the only antagonist in this film is time", Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, late at night in the garden, recorded outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: “Imagine,” Elio says. “In twenty years, do you think we’d still be here?” Or: late at night on the bench in the garden with Elio, Oliver thinks about time.Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you so much to Starfishstar for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Time is the Enemy, Time is the Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Is the Enemy, Time Is the Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843712) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

8 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Call%20Me%20By%20Your%20Name-%20Time%20is%20the%20Enemy.mp3) | **Size:** 3.36 MB 

| 

cover created by Barbex  
  
---|---


End file.
